The Spider and Her Kitten, Part 2
by Sword of Moonlight
Summary: Juri finds Cammy sneaking into S.I.N. HQ and takes matters into her own hands.  Rated for non-consensual sexually explicit content, spanking


It was a quiet night at S.I.N. headquarters. Just as Cammy had hoped. Through the cover of darkness, she had infiltrated the base. Her mission was to insert the disc she carried into the main computer database of S.I.N, thus corrupting a major chunk of the information they had been gathering for months. It was not the first time Cammy had snuck into S.I.N. Headquarters, and she figured it would not be the last. She knew the quickest ways in and out.

After hours of waiting patiently, learning the patrol routes of the guards, and bypassing security precuations, Cammy made it into the main computer room without being seen. The room was much larger than Cammy ever expected, and there was enough machinery that not even she was entirely certain about everything that was going on in the room. However, she was quickly able to locate the terminal she needed. She inserted the disc.

_Uploading...0%_

Cammy held her breath. The virus would take an estimated 30 minutes to finish uploading onto the computer and would need to reach one-hundred percent before taking effect. If the disc was ejected before reaching one-hundred percent, all progress would be lost and it would have no effect. It was time to wait. Time to wait, guard the terminal, and pray no one stepped in before the uploading completed.

_1%_

A heavy steel door closed over the door Cammy had entered through. She gasped and turned around, realizing someone must have seen her come in. A voice came from a different corner of the room.

"What have we here?" Cammy immediately recognized the voice, "You lost, kitten?"

Juri Han stood on a balcony overhanging the main computer room, holding a purple keycard in her right hand. Cammy quickly realized she must have used it to activate the steel door. Juri jumped down from the railing, landing a few feet away from Cammy. Cammy took a step back, then raised her arms in a fighting stance.

"I thought you learned your lesson last time not to interfere with S.I.N." Juri looked on with wide eyes and a psychotic smirk on her face, "or maybe I just didn't spank you hard enough?"

"Enough," Cammy said as she blushed slightly, not eager to revisit those memories, "I won't let you stop me."

"I'll do what I want with you," Juri said calmly, "whether or not you let me is beside the point."

Cammy charged at Juri, swinging her right fist forward with great force. As her fist approached Juri's face, she saw for a brief moment the Feng Shui Engine shine bright in Juri's left eye. Just as her fist was about to make contact, Juri seemed to become a blur, before Cammy realized she had moved behind her!

"Over here!" Juri said tauntingly.

Following through with Cammy's momentum, Juri grabbed Cammy by the shoulders and slammed her forward against the cold steel wall of the computer room. Cammy raised her arms, but Juri quickly grabbed her by the wrists and pinned them again the wall.

"Don't you remember what happened last time you tried to fight me, Cammy?"

Cammy grunted and tried to struggle free, but Juri pressed her own body against Cammy's, further securing her against the wall. Juri leaned her head forward and placed her mouth next to Cammy's ear.

"If you wanted to see me again, you could've just asked," Juri said, then began nibbling on Cammy's ear, eliciting a sharp gasp from her. She then began rubbing the side of her face against Cammy's.

"Stop!" Cammy shouted as she pushed her head against Juri's, nudging her away and struggling to break free again, knocking her red beret off in the process.

Juri released Cammy's wrists, and in the same motion, slammed her knee into the small of Cammy's back. Cammy cried out and arched her back, as Juri grabbed her by the shoulders, spun her around, then slammed her back-first against the steel wall again, this time much more forcefully. Juri once more grabbed Cammy's wrists and pinned them against the wall, this time holding them together, directly over her head.

_7%_

"Not in the mood to cuddle?" Juri said with crazy widened eyes. Cammy winced in pain as Juri stared intently into her face, observing that pain with great pleasure, "Mmm, maybe after then..."

Juri then held both of Cammy's wrists with her right hand only, slowly moving her left hand down. She gently carressed Cammy's cheek, then moved down across her neck. Cammy squirmed. Juri then lowered her hand further and cupped Cammy's right breast over her green leotard. Cammy shut her eyes and squirmed more as Juri moved her body closer, positioning one of her legs between Cammy's. She inched her thigh up against Cammy's crotch. While fondling Cammy's breast, Juri began to pivot her leg up and down on her toes, grinding her thigh against Cammy's crotch. Cammy moaned heavily.

Juri noticed Cammy had begun shifting her hips back and forth against her thigh, but was not sure if this was a minor squirm of defiance or an act of embracing the situation. Regardless, Juri continued.

"That's enough," Cammy said, her face red and eyes still closed.

"Not yet," Juri continued to grind her thigh forward.

"I said that's enough!"

Cammy jolted an arm free of Juri's grasp and elbowed her in the face. Juri spun backward before stopping, her face twisted in a snarl at Cammy. Cammy was breathing heavily, but still lunged at Juri with a kick. Juri quickly stepped out of the way, ducking behind Cammy and grabbing ahold of one of her braids. Juri tugged on it, pulling Cammy backward and kneeing her between the shoulder blades. Cammy stumbled forward, turning around to try to face Juri, but before she could react, Juri knocked her to the ground with a kick to the face.

In a second, Juri was ontop of Cammy, pinning her wrists down to the floor. Juri placed her legs at Cammy's sides, then began squeezing them together.

"Why do you fight it, Cammy? You like it, I know you do. It's all over your face!"

"Get off of me!"

Juri raised a leg into the air, then brought her knee down into Cammy's abdomen, before quickly replacing her leg at Cammy's side, squeezing against it again. Cammy cried out and arched forward. As she did so, Juri leaned her head down and began biting and kissing Cammy's neck. Cammy began squirming again, as Juri kissed up her chin and onto her cheek.

_15%_

"So, what do you say, kitten," Juri said with a smirk, "you wanna try being on top now?"

"Get off of me," Cammy said softly, not appreciating the humor.

Juri moved forward against Cammy, sliding Cammy's wrists up over her head as she lowered her chest down. Juri pressed her breasts against Cammy's face as she held Cammy's wrists together with one hand, moving her other hand back to remove her black and purple belt from around her waist. Juri smirked as she moved her chest back and forth, before spending her energies holding Cammy down while she began tying her wrists together with one end of the belt. After she succeeded in tying a tight knot with the end of the belt and securing Cammy's wrists in place, Juri took the other end of the belt and tied it to the railing above Cammy's head, securing her on the floor. Juri stood up and looked over her shoulder, her eye catching sight of the computer terminal.

_20%_

"Hmm, what have we got here?" Juri asked as she walked over and looked at the screen, "A program of yours, kitten?"

"No!" Cammy shouted, still laying on her back and tugging hard against the belt, "Leave it alone!"

Juri's reflection shone in the monitor as she stared into it, seeing the large CANCEL button on the touch-screen below the percentage.

"Only at 20%. Looks like it still has a ways to go," Juri raised a finger to her bottom lip as she turned back around to face Cammy, "maybe if you keep me entertained, I might just forget about this little virus you're uploading long enough for it to finish."

Cammy sneered at Juri. Was this her way of forcing her cooperation? Cammy wondered. The data destroyed by the virus would send the S.I.N. corporation back months. Her mission was clear. But would Juri really let the virus complete just to get a piece of her? Surely Seth would find out that it all happened while Juri was in the area, and that she did not lift a finger to stop it. The consequences would be severe. Was Juri really willing to risk all of that? Cammy remembered how Juri had promised to kill her one day.

Cammy's thought process was interrupted as Juri jumped up and came crashing down in a seated position on Cammy's stomach. Cammy grunted.

"But right now," Juri sighed melodramatically, putting a hand up to lean her head on, "I'm bored, Cammy."

Cammy tugged against the belt again, trying to free herself, but to no avail. Juri watched her quietly for a moment, before then lifting her right foot and placing it ontop of Cammy's face, pushing her head down against the floor. The smell filled Cammy's nostrils.

"Wanna get free, do you?" Juri asked as she began rubbing her bare foot up and down Cammy's face, "Hmm, I guess I could untie you, but first, I think you should kiss my feet."

_25%_

Juri raised her right foot from Cammy's face and let it hover a couple of inches above her. Cammy turned her head away. Juri moved her foot and slammed it down beside Cammy's head, lifting her own body up before thrusting her hips back down, once more crashing into Cammy's stomach. As Cammy cried out in pain and arched her head forward, Juri immediately raised her right foot back up, using it to "grab" Cammy's face and shoved her head back down against the floor. Juri then hovered her foot just above Cammy's face once more.

"Need more convincing?" Juri asked.

Reluctantly, while taking short breaths to get through the pain, Cammy looked forward at Juri's bare foot as it hung in the air just above her. She felt her cheeks redden with embarrassment as she began lifting her head off the ground. A sadistic grin grew on Juri's face. Slowly, Cammy puckered lips, then pressed them against the sole of Juri's right foot. She quickly withdrew her lips and placed her head back down against the floor, as Juri cackled in delight.

"Now the other one," Juri said, moving her right foot back to the floor and raising her left foot above Cammy's head.

Cammy cringed a little and blushed more deeply. She clinched her fists and tugged against the belt briefly, before then facing Juri's foot again. Once more, she lifted her head up, closed her eyes, and a gave a brief kiss to Juri's bare foot. This time, as she made contact, Juri pressed her foot downward, pushing Cammy's head back down onto the floor and continuing to press. Juri cackled again. Finally, she lifted her left foot from Cammy's head and placed it back on the floor.

"Well, I guess you've been good," Juri said, now sliding onto her hands and knees over Cammy, "can I trust you enough to untie you?"

Cammy stared intently into Juri's eyes, her anger visible, but said nothing. Juri grinned wickedly, rubbing her body against Cammy's as she slid forward, and began untying the knot in her belt that tied Cammy to the railing along the floor. As soon as Cammy was free, Juri grabbed her at the wrists again and pinned them down to the floor. She looked into Cammy's eyes for a moment. Cammy gazed back. Juri then leaned down and gave Cammy a quick kiss on the lips, before rising up to her feet and taking a few steps back. Cammy slid backwards onto her side, looking up at Juri tentatively, before standing up.

_35%_

"So, what do you want to do now, kitten?" Juri spoke passionately, with one hand on her hip and her head titled. She turned her head to look at the computer monitor, "Only 35%. If you can't come up with something, then I guess I'll just have to cancel this little virus or whatever it is," Juri looked back at Cammy, "and then kill you."

Cammy clinched her fists again, still breathing a bit heavily. She then took to her fighting stance at the threat on her life.

"You wanna play some more?" Juri raised an eyebrow, "You really liked being kicked, don't you?" Juri said as she put both hands on her hips, leaning her head forward and smirking.

Cammy's stance faltered slightly. She still felt pain in her stomach and was finding it slightly difficult to breathe, yet Cammy believed Juri was at the top of her game. It was not fair. Despite all of her knowledge in Close-Quarters Combat, Cammy knew Juri had the unfair advantage of the Feng Shui Engine. The Engine caused Juri's ki energy to be far greater than any normal human. Cammy did not think she could take Juri, especially not in her condition. She needed a better plan.

Reluctantly, Cammy lowered her arms from her fighting stance and looked to the ground. Cammy walked forward and stood in front of Juri, doing her best not to make eye-contact. Juri eyed Cammy cautious but with interest. Cammy knew she had to keep Juri distracted from the computer terminal. She felt her cheeks redden once more. Cammy closed her eyes, lifted her head up, moved it forward, and locked lips with Juri in a kiss. Their lips moved against each other, parted for a brief moment, then re-embraced.

_40%_

Cammy moved her head back slowly, opening her eyes and finding them locked with Juri's. A small, mischevous smile was on Juri's face as she gazed back at Cammy.

"Oh, kitten," Juri said softly as she raised her hand up to place on Cammy's face.

Suddenly, Cammy jolted her arm up, grabbing Juri by the wrist and catching her off-guard. She hammerlocked Juri's arm and moved behind her, then gripped Juri around the neck.

"Give me the keycard you used to close these doors or I'll snap your neck," Cammy said firmly.

"Hahaha!" Juri cackled in response, "You couldn't even if you wanted to, baby."

Cammy pulled back on Juri's neck.

"Come on," Juri said through a grunt, somehow still maintaining a dignified tone in her voice, "Wouldn't you rather have some fun instead?" Juri began rubbing her butt backward against Cammy's crotch.

"Stop that," Cammy shouted, tugging on Juri's neck and arm, causing Juri to stop her hip movements.

"You don't know what you're dealing with, kitten," Juri barked, rage now clear in her voice. The Feng Shui Engine came to life. Cammy's eyes widened.

An erruption of purple ki energy filled the room.

Cammy was thrown back several feet before hitting a wall and then the ground. Sparks flew from the machinery around the room. The lights flickered. Juri still stood in the middle of the room, breathing heavily, her arms clinched at her sides, with the purple ki energy flowing around her and slowly dying down.

Cammy felt like she had been hit by a truck. She struggled to try to stand. Panic suddenly filled her as she looked up at the main computer, fearing Juri's ki energy had knocked the power out, stopping the upload.

_50%_

Cammy almost felt like sighing in relief, if it were not for the fact that she was now in a worse situation than before. The sound of Juri's insane laughter filled the room. Cammy looked up at the sadistic woman to see her wrapping her arms around herself, seemingly filled with ecstasy from embracing her power. The Feng Shui Engine returned to normal as the purple ki energy became no longer visible in the room. Juri looked to the computer terminal, then back at Cammy.

"See? You almost ruined your little mission," a calmness had returned to Juri's voice. "Try anything like that again and you might not get so lucky next time. I thought it was obvious who wore the pants in this relationship."

"It's...not...a relationship," Cammy struggled to say.

Juri walked over to Cammy and knelt down on the floor beside her. She grabbed a handful of blonde braids and tugged up on them, looking Cammy in the eye.

"Call it what you will. You're mine, kitten," Juri then faked a concern look and spoke melodramatically, "it just doesn't work between us if you try to take control!"

Juri dropped Cammy back down to the ground and stood up. She walked around Cammy, bent down, and grabbed the bottom of Cammy's leotard at the back, suddenly tugging up on it firmly, lifting Cammy's lower body off the ground in a wedgie. Cammy squeeled, much to Juri's delight. Juri lowered an arm under Cammy's body, then lifted her up over her shoulder, with Cammy's lower body facing the same direction as herself. Juri walked over to one of the desks and grabbed a chair that had been knocked over from the earlier ki erruption, then placed it upright on the ground. Juri lowered Cammy onto her feet while still keeping ahold of her.

"I think I know just what you need as a reminder of how this works."

Juri sat down on the chair, tugging Cammy over her knee.

"No!" Cammy shouted out, finding the strength to try and stand.

Juri placed a hand firmly between Cammy's shoulder blades and held her down. She grinned widely as she took one of Cammy's buttcheeks in each hand, squeezing and sinking her fingernails into them. Cammy groaned and tried to get free, but Juri held her in place by wrapping an arm around her waist. Then the spanking began.

_55%_

Juri smacked Cammy's plump bottom, alternating between one cheek and the other. Cammy cried out with each smack. Embarrassment, humiliation, and shame filled Cammy. She began kicking her feet back and forth, though it only served to keep a consistent jiggle to her ass as Juri spanked it. At that moment, Cammy wanted only to retreat from the room, discarding the mission and the virus and S.I.N's data.

Juri then took a handful of Cammy's leotard at the bottom and tugged up on it again, giving Cammy a wedgie. She continued the spanking now with Cammy's butt lifted slightly off of her lap. Cammy clinched her eyes shut tightly and pounded her fists against the legs of the chair as she cried out. Her ass was getting sore now and Juri was not letting up. The Feng Shui Engine glowed.

Juri began spanking harder and faster, as shrieks from Cammy echoed throughout the room. Juri figured that if the room was not on such secure lockdown, someone passing by might hear all the commotion. Juri paused abruptly, watching as Cammy continued to shake her hips back and forth and kick her feet for a few seconds before realizing the spanking had seized. Cammy's butt had begun turning a light shade of red. Juri took a moment to gently massage her captive's bottom, rubbing her hands over every inch of it, and occasionally delivering a hard smack when she felt certain Cammy's guard was down.

As she released her grip on Cammy's leotard, Juri moved her hand up and grabbed both of Cammy's braids, pulling back on them, causing Cammy to lift her head up. Juri tugged hard, then harder, before finally eliciting a squeel from Cammy and letting up a little. The spanking then resumed. Cammy's eyes began to fill with tears as she reached her breaking point. Her butt bounced on Juri's lap as Juri's hand smacked it in rhythm at the arch of its bounce. Cammy's shouts and screams started being replaced by soft sobs as tears ran down her cheeks. Her bottom was bright red.

_75%_

Juri finally stopped, listening quietly and with great pleasure to the sound of her victim crying.

"There, there, kitten," she said quietly.

Juri removed her grip on Cammy's braids and placed her hand on Cammy's face, wiping away the tears on one cheek. Juri then moved her other hand down between Cammy's legs, feeling warmth and moisture through her leotard. Juri grinned as she slipped her hand underneath Cammy's leotard. Cammy gasped sharply as Juri began rubbing her fingertips across her vagina. Cammy found herself welcoming the friendly touch.

Juri turned her hand around underneath Cammy's leotard, sinking her index and middle finger deeply into Cammy. A loud moan escaped Cammy as her muscles tensed. Juri snickered, still holding Cammy over her knee as she began moving her two fingers back and forth and up and down inside Cammy, while moving her thumb to carress Cammy's clit.

With her eyes clinched shut tightly, Cammy rocked her hips back and forth, lost in the moment. Her whole body still ached from Juri's ki energy, her ass felt as though it was on fire, but these aches and pains did not compare to the aching desire in her crotch. She moanded in rhythm as Juri thrusted her fingers inside of her and moved her thumb in a circular motion against her clit.

Fast and slow, deep and shallow, hard and soft, Juri alternated between styles, filling Cammy with ecstasy in new ways with each one. Finally, she began to withdraw her hand.

"Don't stop," Cammy said softly. Juri looked down at her, "Please...don't stop."

Juri was silent for a while. Finally, she inserted three fingers deep within Cammy and began grinding her thumb against her clit. Cammy moaned louder than before and rocked her hips back and forth. Cammy's head was spinning. She felt close.

_85%_

Juri lifted her other hand up and brought it down with a hard smack across Cammy's ass! That did it. Cammy screamed out, every muscles in her body tightened. She pressed her hips down against Juri's hand and moaned in all different pitches. Ecstasy engulfed her. For a moment, she was lost in the pleasure and nothing else mattered but that one moment.

And then it was over.

Juri removed her hand from inside of Cammy. Cammy laid limp over Juri's lap, sweating, face red, breathing heavily, tears still in her eyes; for more than one reason. Cammy let out a final long, soft moan.

Juri then shoved Cammy off of her lap and onto the floor. She got up from the chair, finding a rag nearby and wiping off her hand with it. She then looked down at Cammy with no visible expression. Cammy sat on the ground, gazing up at Juri. Juri turned her attention to the computer.

_90%_

"Only 90%...Looks like you didn't make it, kitten."

Cammy's eyes widened. Juri took a step forward.

"Wait," Cammy said quickly, "what about...your turn?"

"...My turn?"

Cammy stood up as she wiped the tears from her eyes. Cammy looked at Juri and nodded tentatively. Juri stared at Cammy with a serious look. She realized she felt something toward Cammy, something she had never felt for anyone else, though she was not sure what this feeling was. Her confusion filled her with anger.

"My turn?" Juri asked again, an intensity filling her voice, "You wanna get me off?"

Cammy took another slow step forward, unsure of how Juri would react.

"Okay."

Juri sent Cammy reeling with a hard backhand to the face. Juri rushed forward, kicking Cammy in the chin, sending her airborn, then leaping into the air herself and striking Cammy with a second kick, this time to knock her back down to the floor. Juri fell herself, landing ontop of Cammy. She placed both hands on Cammy's throat, squeezing tightly.

"You wanna get me off, kitten?" The same intensity filled Juri's voice, "I think you know what turns me on more than anything then."

Juri released one hand from Cammy's throat, using the other to hold her down. The Feng Shui Engine raged. She raised her fist into the air over Cammy's head. Her purple ki energy began twisting and turning around her fist. Cammy watched in horror as it grew and grew. Insanity was clear on Juri's face.

"Nothing gets me off more," Juri cackled, breathing heavily, "than when someone bites it right in front of me!"

"No!" Cammy closed her eyes tightly.

The ki energy around Juri's fist appeared almost solid. Juri howled as she sent her fist plummeting downward. The ground around the two women became a crater from the impact. The sound was defeaning. And dead silence followed.

_97%_

Cammy opened her eyes. Juri's fist was imbedded into the ground just beside her head. Cammy was still alive. The Feng Shui Engine had returned to normal. Juri and Cammy locked eyes for a moment, both looking just as confused as the other. Finally, Juri jolted back onto her feet and stepped away from Cammy. She put her head down.

Cammy stood back to her feet, unsure of why Juri did not kill her. Juri then lifted her head up and looked at Cammy. The familiar smirk was back on her face. Juri seemed calm, cool, and collected, as she had been before. Both women then turned their attention to the computer monitor.

_99%_

Juri stood beside the touch-screen monitor. The CANCEL button sat just below the percentage. Cammy stood at the other side of the room. Juri lifted her arm, then dropped it and turned to Cammy.

"Guess this is mission complete, huh?"

_100%_

_Upload Complete_

Juri and Cammy stared at each other for a long time, as the virus made its way deep into the S.I.N. database, corrupting everything in sight, cutting off access to months worth of work. Suddenly, an alarm began going off and a red light flashed around the room.

"Shit!" Cammy exclaimed, not expecting this turn of events. The steel doors remained covering the only exits.

Juri quickly stepped over to Cammy. Cammy flinched away, but Juri took her hand, this time as a means to guide her instead of control her. Juri hurried over with Cammy to one of the doors with a control panel next to it. Juri took out her keycard, ran it through the control panel, and the steel doors slid open, allowing access out of the room. Juri then turned to Cammy and handed her the keycard.

"You'll need this if you want to make it out with an alarm in progress. If you're going to make some grand escape, I'd do it now."

Cammy took the keycard, looking at it, then back up at Juri. Juri looked away. Cammy wanted to ask if Seth would find out what Juri had done, and what would happen to her if he did, but she did not. Instead, Cammy rushed out of the main computer room into the hallway, recalling her knowledge of S.I.N. HQ's interior to find the quickest, least-populated route outside of the base.

Eventually, Cammy made it safely outside. Once she was sure no one had seen her, she stopped to look back at the headquarters. She stared for a long time, then raised a hand up and ran it through her hair, realizing she had left something inside.

* * *

><p>Later, Juri sat in her chair in her room in S.I.N. Headquarters. The alarm had stopped long ago and the intruder had not been located. No one seemed to suspect any involvement on her part. Juri crossed her legs and wiggled her toes as she spun Cammy's red beret around on her index finger, deep in thought.<p> 


End file.
